In many driving mechanisms used to impart motion to applications where precise motion control is desired, a belt is used in conjunction with a pulley or roller. Such applications include use of the following apparatuses as well as other precision requiring devices: printers, security cameras, x-y tables, scanners, CNC (computerized, numerically controlled) machines, dispensers, injector pumps, turntables, and optical equipment. In the belt and pulley system, the force is transferred through the friction between belt and pulley. Therefore, belt slippage will occur when the translating force is higher than the friction.
A pulley system incorporating a timing belt does solve some of the slippage problems, however, the timing belt typically requires a particular tension that may lead to degradation of the belt. Also, rubber or elastomer belts generate particles that can contaminate a clean environment.
A gear has commonly been used as a power transmission mechanism in various applications where precise motion control is desired. However, problems associated with gear use include noise, backlash, and weariness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motion transmission system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt and roller system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a particle free belt and roller coupling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motion transmission mechanism that reduces or eliminates backlash, noise, and/or wear.